School Days
by Moonstar861
Summary: Kagome has that perfect life, she's popular, A student,... then two guys move into town. 1st fic, full summary inside. please read and reiew!
1. Chapter 1

School Days  
  
AN- This is my first fanfic. If and/or when you review please be honest. If you don't like the story or  
  
something tell me your opinions, and please tell me when the story is confusing or not making sense,  
  
though I will try to double check everything but I can't guarantee that I will get everything. Thanks, and  
  
please review.  
  
Summary- Kagome was the popular, smart, straight A student. She had a good life, until Sesshomaru  
  
and Inuyasha arrived at Greenleaf High. Now Kagome has to get past the weird feeling and odd events  
  
that come along with these two new students...I'm not that good at summaries but please read at least  
  
the first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and/or Company, I do, however, own this story!!!  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
Kagome awoke to the annoying beep of the alarm clock. It was 6:00 am, Monday. "Uhhh,"  
  
she groaned as she turned off the clock and threw back the comforter. She got up and walked across  
  
the room to the bathroom. Kagome got in the shower, bathed, washed her hair and was drying off  
  
when she heard her mom calling from the kitchen, "Kagome, you up?"   
  
"Of course mom," she replied. Once she was up she was up, that was just Kagome. She  
  
quickly finished drying off and rapped her raven colored hair in the towel. She proceeded to throw on a  
  
robe and go downstairs. She told her mom 'good morning' then sat down at the table just as Mrs.  
  
Higurashi set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her.   
  
Souta walked in then and sat at the table across from Kagome., another plate of food was set  
  
in front of him. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he picked up his fork and started to eat. "What time did  
  
you go to bed last night Souta?" his mother asked as her son yawned and looked to be falling asleep at  
  
the table. "Ummm....sometime between midnight and four." His mother frowned, "You need to get  
  
more sleep Souta, look at you, you're practically falling asleep in your breakfast." "I'm fine mom,  
  
honestly," he said as he got up to go finish getting dressed, Kagome followed.   
  
After getting back to her room, Kagome brushed her teeth, put on her school uniform,(AN-like  
  
on the show,) and fixed her hair. Then she put her books in her bag and went back downstairs. She  
  
said 'bye' to her mom, grabbed her keys and headed out the door.   
  
She got into the car and sounded the horn for Souta to hurry up. He came running out the door  
  
and got into the car, then Kagome pulled out of the drive way.   
  
ok, that's one chapter. It's also a kind of default to make sure I can get the story uploaded. So, tell me  
  
what you think :) 


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Thank you for reviewing. Here's another chapter in thanks... :)  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and/or Co.  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both unhappy with the fact that they had had to move away  
  
from their friends and come to Tokyo, Japan. The two had found a rare reason to join forces together.  
  
They had argued with their parents for hours but to no avail. Mrs. Inu (AN- does Inuyasha even have a  
  
last name. If so, please tell me and I'll go back and fix that,) explained that whining wouldn't help  
  
because they were moving due to Mr. Inu's job transfer, "there's simply no way around it guys, I'm  
  
sorry," she had said. Their father, on the other hand, wasn't worried. "You two will surely make new  
  
friends," he had said and had dismissed the topic.   
  
So now Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were about to start a new high school, Green Leaf High, in  
  
Tokyo, Japan, and although Sesshomaru acted as if he was horribly upset because of the move, he was  
  
really kind of excited. Starting a new school, new classes, new teachers, new crowds. If you thought  
  
about it, the idea was appealing.   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshomaru got into the car and started it, then he waited for Inuyasha to come out of the new  
  
mansion and get into the car. It was really a nice home, nicer than their previous residence anyway. It  
  
was several stories and ha countless rooms.   
  
Inuyasha finally came out of the house with his bag in one hand and a piece of toast in the other.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head, would his brother never learned to get organized. He put the car in reverse  
  
and backed out of the driveway and into the street. Now he had to get to the school.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Ten minutes later they arrived at the school. Sesshomaru found a parking place and got out of  
  
the car. It was 7:45, surely that was enough time to find the office and meet the principal and such. He  
  
and Inuyasha walked up to the school and went through the double doors. The two stopped just inside  
  
and looked around.   
  
The place looked clean and well kept. The halls were the usual vanilla/beige color and around  
  
the corner they could see lockers lining the hall way. When they looked at the signs on the wall they  
  
saw learned that the office was to the right. They walked in and went to the counter in front of them. A  
  
smiling lady looked up at them and asked them what they needed. Sesshomaru answered, "My name is  
  
Sesshomaru Inu and this is my brother Inuyasha. We're new students." The lady's face lit up with  
  
recognition and she nodded. "Alright, just wait over there and I'll tell the principal you're here. He'll  
  
most likely be with you in a minute." She then walked down a short hall behind her and turned to into a  
  
room on the right. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha heard voices and then the lady came back out and told  
  
them to go in.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Once inside the principals office they were asked to be seated. The principal, Mr. Onigumo,  
  
took their names, ages, birthdates, etc... He asked which classes they had had and said that the school  
  
would be receiving their transcripts in a few days. After all of the main business had been taken care of,  
  
Mr. Onigumo said, "I am so sorry to not show you around the school myself but I'm afraid I have a  
  
meeting. I have however had an alternate tour guide recruited to show you around."   
  
He went out of the room for a few seconds and when he came back he was followed by a girl.  
  
"This is Kagome Higurashi, (AN- did I spell that right?,) she's one of our brightest students and has  
  
volunteered to show you around the school." Principal Onigumo said. "Kagome this is Sesshomaru and  
  
Inuyasha Inu." He then handed out both boy's schedules. "Actually, I believe that Sesshomaru has most  
  
of his classes with you Kagome, and Inuyasha should have quite a few as well." He smiled at them all  
  
and added, "Well I have to go now, but I believe I have left you in capable hands." Mr. Onigumo then  
  
walked out of the door.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
AN- So what do you think? Good or bad? Well, I have to go to bed now but I'll try and post more  
  
chapters tomorrow. Oh and sorry about the spacing, I can't figure out how to keep it from doing that.  
  
I'm typing it on WordPerfect and am having to manually switch it to '.txt' documents.   
  
Anyway, thanks for my reviews so far. Please read and review some more!!! :)  
  
Moonstar861 


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Thank you all for reviewing!!!! I'm going to try and add more details and make it longer this time.I was just making sure it would work before I went into too much depth.   
  
Review Replies-  
  
--xXxInsigniaxXx–I'm not going to tell you yet.

--DiaTheRyter– I'm glad that you like, and I will add more information, and lengthen it!!--blackredgirl– Keep reading, you'll find out.--Legatos-darkangel- It should get better, you know the beginning was just kind of odd to start  
but then, that's usually the case!!--Anime Kitten1- Thanks  
  
Disclaimer- I don not own Inuyasha and/or Co...... Too bad though :)  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
Kagome just shook her head. Principal Onigumo could be a bit scatter-brained at times. She walked over to Inuyasha, who was closer, and said, "Can I see your schedule please?" He  
shrugged his shoulders and handed it over. 'Hum,' she thought as she tossed her dark hair over her shoulders, "You have four classes with me Inuyasha, Lit, History, Science, and Gym. Lit and History, we'll have this morning and after lunch I'll see you in Science. Gym's going to be our last class of the day. You actually have almost the exact same schedule as my friend Sango, though she's taking French with me where you have Spanish. You'll also have the same lunch as my friends and I, you should join us and I'll introduce you."  
  
Kogome then walked over to Sesshomaru. She asked if she could see his schedule as well and he handed it over. "What's wrong with you, why are you frowning?" she asked puzzeled. "Oh no reason," Inuyasha said from his seat, "He's always got that look on his face." Sesshomaru turned to his brother and glared, then he turned back to Kagome and replied, "Do we have all the same classes like Mr. Onigumu said?" Kagome raised an eyebrow but went back to studying the paper in front of her. "Yes, actually, you have all of your classes with me. Lit, History, French, Science, Gym, Study Hall, Math, even your free period and lunch. That's kind of odd, anyway, do you want a tour of the school? The bell rings at 8:30 and it's," she looked at her watch, " already 8:15." She walked over to the door and waited for the two new students to stand up and follow her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once out of the office, Kagome showed them the lunch room, the gym, the library, through the halls and to the classes they would have. The three then stopped back at the office so that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could pick up their locker assignments.   
  
"Hey Kag, what's up?" a voice sounded from behind them. Kagome, Inuyasha, and  
Sesshomaru turned around to see who had just called out. Then a girl with dark hair appeared  
beside them. "Hey Sango." "Hey, who are these guys, I don't recognize them." Sango looked the  
two up and down, then said, "hey." to them too. Kagome laughed, "Sango this is Sesshomaru,  
and this is Inuyasha, guys this is Sango. These two are new, and you want to know the weirdest  
thing, Sesshomaru is in every single one of my classes. Inuyasha is in a lot too, though he's with  
you in all the one's you don't have with me."Yeah that is kind of freaky. Anyway, you want to  
head to class? The bell's going to ring in a sec anyway." "Yeah, it wouldn't hurt to get there  
early." she turned to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, "You two have Literature with us first period.  
You want to head on over?" Inuyasha shrugged and Sesshomaru replied in the affirmative. With  
everyone in agreement, they all headed off down the hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? I hope you like it, oh, and if you could give me your opinion on a few  
things: a) when in conversations do you prefer the whole thing to be in one paragraph or the different speakers separated like in regular novels, b) do you want the chapters to rotate in point of view, or do you want the point of view change throuh out a chapter. Until I find out your preference, I'll probably just keep up the way I am, but I want you guys to tell me if it annoys you.   
  
Anyways, please review. I hope to have chapter 5 up tonight so I better get to work... :)   
  
Oh and I changed the font to see if the spacing comes out right, it wasn't just a random thing.

---

It's now uploaded but it didn't help. I had to fix the spacing manually. Hum, I have an idea, so please bear with me... :) Oh, and I swear it looked longer when I was typing it... :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN- I will reply to review sometimes but not all the times. This way you get to the story quicker and I can write more. But to those who asked, yes this is my first fanfic, thank you for saying I'm doing really well.   
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha and/or Co. ...sorry  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
The four walked into the classroom a few seconds before the bell rang. Sesshomaru's mind was in a whirl. 'Kagome is different, not like most humans. She's smart and seems to have a good sense of humor. Yet, I can tell she has on a mask, like me, only her's isn't emotionless or blank, it's a cheerful face that she shows to the world. I wonder what she would seem like without the mask...' Sesshomaru's thoughts were pulled to an abrupt halt as the tardy bell rang and the teacher walked into the classroom. He was standing in the front of the room with Inuyasha when the teacher, a plump, gray haired lady called the class to order. She looked over to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and said, "The Inu brothers I presume?" It was more of a statement than a question. They both nodded and she said, "Welcome to Green Leaf High boys. My name is Mrs. Yates and I Will be your Literature for the rest of the year. Why don't you say something about yourselves why I go and get two text books." With that she walked out of the room and the class turned there attention on the two new students.  
  
Sesshomaru went first while he looked over the class. "My name is Sesshomaru Inu, I'm an Inu-Youkai and I am 18. We moved here because of our fathers job, and now live a few blocks away from the school." He then looked over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded in acknowledgment to the class and said, "My name is Inuyasha Inu. I'm almost 18, and I'm his," he pointed a finger at Sesshomaru, "brother, so whatever he said." He shrugged.   
  
Sometime during the introductions, the teacher, Mrs. Yates had returned to the room and now handed each of them a rather large text book. "Here you go boys. Now lets see. Inuyasha, why don't you sit over in the back seat on the third row and Sesshmaru...you go and sit beside Kagome in the second row." She waited for them to take their new seats and then added, "If you need any help catching up, just talk to me and well work out something." With that she then turned to the blackboard to write up the days assignment. After that she explained the piece that they were to read, A Long Journey, (AN- that's actually a book that I am writing so there's no disclaimer for it,) and went to sit behind her desk grading essays.   
  
Sesshomaru looked down at the novel that had just been passed back to him. He flipped through it and then realized that he had already read it. He looked over at Inuyasha and noticed that his brother was sleeping. He either had already noticed that he had read it, or at least was supposed too, or just didn't care and had gone to sleep. Either way, Inuyasha had already decided what he was going to do with the period. Sesshomaru turned his head back towards the front and glanced around the room. The blackboard gave the days reading assignment, to chapter 5, the homework, name all of the characters, including main animals, and then come up with a hypothesis on how the book will turn out. Sesshomaru shook his head and got out a sheet of paper. He uncapped his pen and got to work. With the book beside him it didn't take him fifteen minutes. Mr. Yuoko, (AN-I'm making up his name, though I did have a 9th grade teacher named Mrs. Yates.) Had made them do a similar assignment for the same book, only yo weren't allowed to flip through the book. You had to do it by memory to show that you had read what you were supposed too, and not slacked off or found any cliff notes.   
  
Once he had finished with that he glanced over at Kagome. She was reading the novel, stopping every once in a while to make a note, then returning to the book. She noticed that he was staring at her and looked over. A frown came across her features and she noticed that he didn't even have his book open, 'fine she thought, his grade not mine, and went back to reading. Sesshomaru smirked at her reaction before directing his gaze elsewhere.   
  
He looked up at the clock. It was almost time for the bell to ring. He put his written work in his notebook and put his notebook, textbook, and the novel into his bag. Mrs. Yates then spoke into the silence. "Class, put away your books, you can pack up. Don't forget that the assignment on the board is due tomorrow at the beginning of class. Just then the bell rang, and the first period of the day was over. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN- I finally got the spacing right, Yay!!!! I only took four chapters :). Anyway thank you for all who are reviewing, I appreciate it. Oh and just a warning, the rating may go up in later chapters. Now, on to chapter 5.  
  
One more thing, to answer your question, fluffy-gurl, this is an au with demons, mikos, humans, all together. They're used to it though. :)  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and/or company, too bad I know... :)  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
Kagome got up to walk out of the class room. Sesshomaru followed with Inuyasha behind him. All four were heading for History when Sango yelled, "You even try it Miroku and I hit you so hard you'll be unconscious till the nest ice age." She then turned around and off course, there was Miroku's hand about four inches from her butt." A guy with black hair pulled back in a pony-tail smiled and said, "My dear Sango, try what, I was only trying to swat away a piece of fuzz." "Yeah right, and I have three heads." Sango muttered. "Really, I must've missed the other two, where are they, surely they will answer in the affirmative to my Question." "Uggg, I give up." and with that she stormed off down to the hall towards their next class.  
  
Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome who was laughing and shaking her head, "Won't you ever learn Miroku, Sango would probably like you more if stop touching her." "Ah, but I believe she likes it my way." he replied. "Then why does she always threaten you?" Miroku just shrugged his shoulders then noticed the two white headed guys who appeared to be shadowing Kagome. "Who are these guys Kag, are they bothering you?" Kagome stopped laughing, 'no,' she thought to herself, 'they're not bothering me, only that Sesshomaru. He hardly says a thing, when he does it sounds cold. Then he just flips through A Long Journey and starts writing. After which he stars at me like I'm the most amusing thing in the world. What's his deal anyway?' she thought, then snapped out of it, Miroku, not liking her lack of answer had shifted himself in front of Kagome as if to protect her. "They're not bothering me Miroku, these two are new here and are following me. Sesshomaru actually has all of his classes with me, but after History, Inuyasha will head to Math with you and Sango. That's when Sesshomaru and I go to study hall with Rin. After which is French and so on and so on." Miroku nodded and shook hands with each in turn and introducing himself. "Hey Kag, we should probably get to class, the bell's going to ring in a sec." Kagome nodded and headed off down the hall, leaving the others to follow after.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN- I'm ending here for two reasons. 1) I'm experimenting with spacing now to find which one I like and I want your opinion too. 2) I'm giving you guys a choice. You can either have more chapters quicker, but they'll be shorter, or less chapter that are longer posted in a day. In other words- more chapters = shorter chapters = posted quicker /or/ les chapter = longer chapters = less chapter posted in a day. It's your choice, so tell me in a review. Otherwise, Ja ne, and I'll get to work on chapter 6... :)  
  
Moonstar861


	6. Chapter 6

AN- No matter how hard I try, nor how long I work, the length doesn't really change once the chapter  
  
is uploaded so I'm still trying to make the chapters longer. Thank you for all who reviewed. Someone  
  
who reviewed commented that 18 is a little too old unless their in college. Actually that just gave me an  
  
idea. We'll say this is senior year. Anyway, the idea is for a sequel when they're all in college. What do  
  
you think?   
  
Also, Reviewers are asking is this Sess/Kag or Inu/Kag? That is decided but I'm keeping it a secret for now, through  
  
Singergirl22, you have the right idea... :) Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and/or Co....I wish I did though... :)  
  
Chapter 6-  
  
Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango entered the classroom just as the bell rang. Mr. Young, a  
  
young man with dark hair and thick glasses entered the room and called his class to order. He then asked for  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to tell a bit about themselves while he went to the math workroom to get some textbooks.  
  
The two complied and repeated the speeches they had made in Lit. class. When Mr. Young came back he handed the  
  
books to his two new pupils and looked around the class room. There was one empty seat in the front of the class, and  
  
one on the second row beside Kagome. "Sesshomaru," Mr. Young piped up, "Go and sit next to Kagome, in front of  
  
Miroku, Inuyasha, you can sit here in the front row." He then turned to the board and began to write up page numbers.   
  
Sesshomaru smirked as he took his place beside Kagome, who sighed and looked towards the blackboard. He  
  
opened his notebook and began to write what the teacher was writing. He then opened his textbook to the assigned  
  
page and waited for the teacher to begin instructions. While he was waiting he looked over the page, it was the same  
  
book he had had at his old school, and it was now opened to chapter 7. 'Great,' he thought to himself, 'I've already  
  
done this chapter.' He looked over, Kagome was writing down the assignment and getting her book ready. She looked  
  
over and frowned, "What!?! Why do you keep staring at me." It was almost a yell. That brought everybody's eyes on  
  
the pair. "Miss Higurashi, Mr. Inu, is there a problem here?" Mr. Young walked over. "Yes, Sesshomaru Inu continues  
  
to stare at me. This is the second class he done it in." Mr Young's eyes widened in surprise at this outburst, Kagome  
  
was his prize student, she never lost her temper, now she was coming perilously close. "Mr. Inu, what seems to be the  
  
problem?" Mr Young asked. Sesshomaru replied cooly, "There isn't a problem, I was just looking around the room,  
  
you see, I have already completed this chapter, at my old school, and I was seeing what she was doing, how one  
  
normally prepares for your class at the beginning of the period. I didn't mean to be harassing." Mr. Young nodded,  
  
satified with this answer and went back to the front of the room. "Well Sesshomaru, seeing as you have already learned  
  
this chapter, do you have anything else to do for another class?" "No sir, I don't." "Hmm, well then why don't you go  
  
to the library, Miroku, show him where it is please. Inuyasha, have you also already done this chapter?" "Hmm, what?"  
  
Inuyasha was brought out of his open-eyed nap. "No, I didn't do it." The class laughed and Mr. Young raised an  
  
eyebrow. "Very well then, you shall sit through the lesson." He turned his attention to Miroku, "Miroku, will you show  
  
Mr. Inu the way?" Miroku nodded and walked out of the classroom, followed by Sesshomaru.   
  
-Out in the hall way-  
  
Miroku was mad, this punk was messing with his friend. "Hey, Inu, what's your problem, why are you messing  
  
with Kagome?" Sesshomaru looked at Miroku with an expressionless face. "What do you mean, weren't you listening  
  
in there? I was simply seeing what people did to get ready for class." Miroku wasn't sold, "I didn't believe that load of  
  
crap when you were speaking to Mr. Young, and I sure don't believe you now. Spill." Sesshomau raised an eyebrow,  
  
then he cracked a rare smile. "I like you Miroku, you see people and events beyond the surface." Miroku was a bit  
  
taken aback. He hadn't expected this response. He had expected denile or something. He tried for a straight answer.  
  
"So, what's with you and Kag?" Sesshomaru's face went blank in the blink of an eye. He didn't want to admit that he  
  
didn't really know. "So where's the library?" Miroku saw right through this. "Not happening, seriously," Miroku was  
  
beginning to see a pattern, Kagome comes up and he changes the subject "I won't tell if you don't want me to, but Kag  
  
is like my little sis, even if we are the same age, I want to know if you plan to mess with her." Sesshomaru shook his  
  
head. "No, I wouldn't hurt Kagome, and as long as you promise not to take this to Kagome's ears, I don't really  
  
know. She fascinates me. She's comfortable in her surroundings, she appears to have an endless supply of friends, she  
  
seems like she's an excellent student, the school staff think highly of her. She intrigues me." 'I can't believe I just said all  
  
of that out loud," Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself, blabbering like that to a near perfect stranger.   
  
Miroku was surprised too. "Come on, I have to get back to class." "Ok, you won't tell her though, right?" "No,  
  
man, I won't tell her, but if you really have all of Kagome's classes with her, others will figure out soon enough. It's  
  
almost like most of the school subconsciously protects her, except for..." Miroku shut his mouth and started walking but  
  
Sesshomaru's interest was caught. "Who?" "What, ah, no one. Look, I wouldn't pry with Kagome, and just to let you  
  
know, this conversation doesn't exist. You'll be accepted in the school by the teachers and students, probably even by  
  
our circle, me, Sango, Shippo, Souta at times, Rin, everyone I suppose, but I wouldn't expect acceptance from  
  
Kagome. Just between us, she doesn't really respond to anyone but our circle, click, group, whatever you know what I  
  
mean. Sure she's probably the most popular girl in school, but that doesn't change the fact." They arrived outside the  
  
Library doors, "See ya later man," Miroku called over his shoulder as he headed back to class. "Yeah, see ya,"  
  
Sesshomaru replied as he entered the library.  
  
-Miroku's thoughts on his way back to cladd-  
  
Miroku walked back to class with his head spinning. This Sesshomaru has no idea what he's getting into.  
  
Kagome has a past, then again who doesn't, but she's not likely to let him into her like. Not after.....  
  
-Back in class-  
  
Miroku's thoughts were cut short as he walked into class. He went to his seat and looked over at Kagome, she  
  
looked different, strained, then the look was gone. 'Hmm, that was strange.'   
  
The class was now half over. Kagome looked over at him, "That took plenty of time, what happened, you find  
  
a group of girls on the way back to class?" She smiled at him, she was her usual self agin, 'Maybe I just imagined that  
  
look.' He nodded his head and said, "So what did I miss?" The teacher had stopped explaining and doing examples  
  
and the class was now working on an assignment. Kagome explained it to him and got to work on her own assignment.  
  
-In the library with Sesshomaru-  
  
Sesshomaru walked into the library and started browsing through books. 'Might as well find one to read in  
  
class. I imagine I'll need something to occupy my time during one class or another.' He picked up Arrows of the Queen  
  
by Mercedes Lackey, (AN- An awesome book that I suggest to anyone who likes fiction, I personally rank it up there  
  
with Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, etc.. all of which I like. :)) It looked to be a good book so he checked  
  
it out and and sat down, but his thoughts wouldn't focus on the book, his thoughts strayed to his conversation with  
  
Miroku and Kagome. 'She's beautiful, she's strong, but what's she hiding what's going on, or what went on?' thoughts  
  
like that revolved through his till he looked down at his watch and got up to leave. 'The bell will ring soon, I need to get  
  
back to math.'   
  
-Back in class-  
  
Sesshomaru walked in and picked up his stuff just as the bell rang. He stood up and followed Kagome, Sango,  
  
Inuyasha, and Miroku out into the hall.  
  
AN- ok, I knoe that's a lame ending but I have to go now. Inuyasha is about to come on and I really wanted this  
  
chapter up before then. Please review, I treied to make this one longer. 


	7. Chapter 7

AN- I am so sorry for the delay. Really, I am going to try to update every weekend. I know that seems kind of lengthy but that's all I can manage. Schools started back and I have a ton of homework every night. Week before last, I was finishing up summer homework so I couldn't do anything then either. It's been as hard on you as it has on me I suppose. Oh and before I forget, I'm going to start keeping updates about the story on my profile, and my "homepage" link is actually my xanga. That's also going to help you keep up with my progress and find out when I should be updating next. Well, on with the story!!!! (I know I know, about time...J)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own them ok...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7-

Kagome walked out into the hall. She had finished her math assignment just before the bell rang so she wouldn't have to do it in study hall. The group gathered around her so she said, "ok, I have study hall with you," she motioned towards Sesshomaru, "and Rin. Inuyasha, you have math with Sango, Miroku, Souta, Shippo. Then, Sango will you show Inuyasha to his Spanish class before French? Then again, Souta or Shippo might do it, either way. I'll see you at lunch Inuyasha just follow Souta. Everyone nodded, and everyone, except for Sesshomau and Kagome left down the hall.

She then turned to Sesshomau, "We have study hall with Dr. Defoor, this period," she said with a smile, apparently forgetting about her earlier outburst that day. Sesshomau just nodded and followed along.

Once in class, a girl with dark hair and eyes bounded up to Kagome. "Hey Kag, who's this?" She said, immediately noticing the tall Youkai with silver flowing hair behind one of her best friends. "This is Sesshomaru Inu. Sesshomaru, this is Rin." Kagome laughed while Rin looked this new person up and down. She was very protective of Kagome. But to Kagome's surprise, when Rin opened her mouth to speak, it wasn't the usual, 'I don't like him,' it was "He'll do." "What do you mean Rin? What's different about him?" "Not telling right now my friend," and with that she went to take her seat in the front.

During all of this, Sesshomau had just looked on, but a strange feeling had swept him up and down while Rin had gazed at him, and was gone just as quickly as it had come.

He looked over at Kagome and saw a far way look in her eyes, like she was thinking hard on something, but she snapped out quickly and went to take her seat in the third row. This time though, there wasn't an empty seat beside Kagome, though there was an unoccupied seat behind her.

Dr. Defoor walked in and sat down, He was really only there to supervise, this was study hall, he wasn't going to be teaching anything. He noticed Sesshomaru and motioned for him to come up to the front of the room. Most of the kids in the room were settling down to work, so the room was silent for the papers rustling and pens or pencils writing. Sesshomaru bent down to the desk and gave his name. Dr. Defoor then told him just to do homework or work for another class. " What if I haven't any Dr. Defoor?" "Do you have a book to read or something?" "Yes I do have a book." "Fine, then you can read. Sesshomaru nodded his head and Dr. Defoor sent him to sit behind Kagome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- ok, so what do you think? I know it was a bit of a lame ending, oh, well, I'm running out of time. Please review and I will work on the next chapter though it probably won't be up till next Saturday k. Anyway, please review, the more there are the more pressured I feel to write, the quicker you get chapters. Oh, one more thing, since in didn't put it in the chapter header, thanks for reviewing in the past, please keep it up!!!!! Oh, and I know that my spacing keeps changing, I'm experimenting to see which one I like!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111


	8. Chapter 8

AN 

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, and/or company…L

Chapter 8-

The bell rang.

Kagome stood and put her stuff back into her bag. She had finished her reading for lit and was three chapters ahead. She walked over to Rin and waited for Sesshomaru to walk over. "So Rin, why do you accept him? Why did you say, 'He'll do?'" Rin just shook her head and, since Sesshomaru had already walked over, headed out the door to the cafeteria.

Sesshomaru, having the hearing or any Youkai, had heard Kagome. 'We'll, ' he thought to himself, 'Kagome seems to be surprised that her friend accepted me. I wonder why, she acts as if it's a strange occurrence.' He was jolted out of his thoughts by Kagome. "So, what book were you reading?" "Huh, oh, Arrows of the Queen by Mercedes Lackey." "Mmm," thought Kagome, "is that the one where the girl was going to be married off and she ran away, became a herald, almost got killed, saved people…?" (AN- I'm not kidding it's an awesome book, it's not your typical betrothal or anything. Actually, she wasn't betrothed, she lived among the Holder Kin and they believed in polygamy…oh, you were ready the story, not listening to me going on about my favorite book… J) "Yeah that's the one." Sesshomaru replied when Miroku came up with Sango, Inuyasha, and two more guys he hadn't met yet, though he hadn't missed an odd look pass over Kagome's features, but it was gone to quickly for him to see what it was.

When Souta and Shippo walked up, there eyes immediately locked on Sesshomaru. "Who's this?" they said at the same time. Souta took a step closer to Sesshomaru and Shippo stepped closer to Kagome, slightly in front of her. Rin piped up. "This is Sesshomaru," she said, looking at Inuyasha with the same intense gaze she had used when she had first encountered Sesshomaru. "You're Sesshomaru's brother then." It was a statement, not a question. "Yeah, how'd you know." Miroku and Sango were both looking at Rin with amusement and curiosity, as was Inuyasha. Souta and Shippo frowned and turned towards the lunch room, ushering Kagome in with questions from one class or another. Sesshomaru just figured Kagome had told her about him, though he couldn't remember when. He did however want to talk to Miroku.

He had started walking into the lunch room with Sango, but Sesshomaru called after him. "Hey Miroku, can I ask you something?" "Sure, shoot." Miroku noticed Sesshomaru glance at Sango, "Hey Sango, I'll be there in a sec k?" Sango's eyes widened but she noticed that look, he was analyzing Sesshomaru, getting to know him. She approved of that because she intended on getting Sesshomaru aside later to talk to him and walked into the cafeteria.

"What's up man?" Miroku asked. "Ok, I've already talked to you today, so I didn't figure it would hurt to ask a few questions." "Alright, I'm all ears." Miroku said while thinking that this was about Kagome, or at least a member of the group. Rin had been a bit obvious earlier in the hall and they hadn't helped by acting surprised of her answer. He didn't have time though to explain everything, though apparently that's where they would be headed soon, if Rin decided to inform her friends of anything else while these knew guys were around.

"Ok, so everyone keeps dropping the smallest hints that something's up with Kagome. I was wondering if you would tell me what it was?" Sesshomaru asked, letting only a bit of his true wishes show o his face. "I knew this was coming…" Miroku sighed. "I don't have time to tell you everything but I will fill you in, a little. But you must NEVER tell Kag that I'm telling you this." "You got it." Sesshomaru was just glad to finally get some answers.

"Kagome's eighteen years old right? Well when she was…I believe about eight or so, she was in the park with her father. No one's really sure what happened, Kag was the only one there and she wont talk about it. Some one reported some gun shots and a little girl's screaming but when the police got there there was no one to be found. Later it was reported the Mr. Higurashi and his daughter were missing, that they were last known to be at the park around the time when the report to the police was made. Later they found Kagome, about a year later, badly beaten in some ally not far from her home. She never said what happened to her father but they haven't found a body, I think there's talk of listing him as dead soon, ten years later, that's where I would have already put him. Anyway, when Kagome returned to school, she was really quite, people felt genuine pity for her. They also respected her for not expecting special attention. I think one of the reasons she works so hard in school is because it's habit after working so hard to catch up on the year she missed so she wouldn't be behind. Anyway, she doesn't entirely trust people now, just a few from her childhood. She puts on a happy face but I know there's still something there. That's really all we have time to tell right now though because I want lunch and I believe Sango plans on talking with you afterwards so I would eat slowly. She believes she was a warrior in a past life and is truly skilled in weaponry now so I wouldn't pull anything on her…"

"Like groping her but?" "Yeah well, a monks got to do what a monks got to do." "A Monk.?" "Long story, lets go eat right now.

AN- So sorry I haven't written for a while. I last updated in August, but I moved in November, I had a virus on my computer, major writer's block, and a new school to get situated in. Did I say writer's block? Lol, I've had this chapter half finished since the day I I posted the last, I just couldn't think of what to right. Anyway please Review and if you would read my other tory I've got going…I've actually got about ten chapters already finished and waiting to be posted but no one seems to want to review to it and I set a quota so I'm sticking by it. Anyway is you review to both I might have a special treat or something. Maybe a double post for both stories or something? I don't know. Anyway, please review and I'll love you forever…ttyl. (Goes off praying for reviews and typing her fingers to the bone and beyond…)


	9. Chapter 9

AN- Guys I'm back and boy has it been a long road! Thank you so much for the reviews and I don't own Inuyasha. Thanks for hanging in there with me and I'll get to the story as soon as I finish a few announcements: I've got two new stories up, and since it's summer, I'll be writing in all of them regularly. 

All In Time is about Kagome recovering from a bad car accident that put her mother beneath ground. That being her only family member, she goes into depression until……can't tell you everything or you wouldn't read, just know, it's a bit of a romance.

Mind, Body, and Soul, is about a girl raised in the wild by wolves. About eleven years later, a young lord comes to look for the settlements and what does he find? A girl who doesn't seem to know English and can move like a shadow. This is an Au in a time of kings, queens, and unsteady peace between nations.

Please read them and tell me what you think. Anyway here's the story.

Chapter 9-

Miroku and Sesshomaru walked back to the cafeteria to meet up with their friends. They sat down at the table with their lunches, chat was random and they mostly sat in a companionable silence. That's when Rin decided to speak and everyone looked at the girl astounded. "So Sesshomaru, what brings you and Inuyasha to the school?"

"Father's business." was his short reply. He still wasn't too happy about the move but was coming to like the idea now that he had met some people.

Rin then asked, "And how do you like the classes?"

"So far so good." was Sesshomaru's reply wondering if the questioning was going anywhere. "Actually, I seem to be ahead in at least some of them, I have covered the material in Math and in English and stuff. It's working out. Can I ask you a question?"

Rin gave a small smile, "Depends, what do you want to know?"

Sesshomaru responded, "What is it about you that makes everyone regard you with such surprise when you speak. I mean, not always when you speak but like when you said he'll do, or just when you started questioning me? Everyone here looked startled."

Inuyasha had been wondering the same thing so sat up since he had been almost asleep, and the others wondered if she would answer him at all.

"Well," Rin started slowly, once again fixing him with that deep, almost soul gazing, stare, "you could say that I get Feelings and I See things, usually about people and their intentions, that others don't pick up on. That's a bit vague but it answers your question and that is all I will say for now." And with that she got up to dump her trash and left the cafeteria.

"What exactly did that mean?" Inuyasha asked. The others just looked after Rin and said nothing. Soon after the bell rang and they separated, heading in the directions of their classes.

Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha headed to the science lab. There Kagome left the brothers in the front of the class so she could take her seat. Sesshomaru noted in his head that Kagome had no one sharing her lab station with her, and that there were three to a table at the others.

"Class, we have two new students joining us today, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Now I have arranged for you two to sit with Kagome since she is showing you around today. You all should get used to the new assigned seating chart because it's saying this way. You have all been with me long enough now for me to know who talks to who so this should work. Now, if you two would like to say something about yourselves, I'll go and run off the worksheets for the lab you're doing today, changing Copper as a solid into a dissolved solution and back again through the addition of different chemicals. Boys, go ahead." And with that he left the classroom.

The brothers gave their speech, now quite perfected, and sat down just as the teacher returned. "Alright class," he said as he handed out the worksheets, "you know the drill, long hair pulled back, goggles on, we will be working with acids, aprons on, and no horse play, come to me and I will give you the required ingredients and you can begin. Don't forget to make a log of what happens when what is added, you will be able to use it on the quiz that will cover this lab on Thursday. You may begin."

Throughout the class time, the trio worked efficiently, well actually the duo since Inuyasha had gone to sleep. "Doesn't your brother do anything but sleep?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru after light snores were being hears from Inuyasha.

"Not really, no. But we're lucky for it, if he was awake and interested in what we were doing, the experiment would have failed about fifty times already. I think it's ready to sit over night." He added the last as he finished stirring the beaker, and placed it under the small fume hood at the corner of the table.

"Ok, so now what? We have ten minutes before the bell rings. Then we go to French class. I think we are the only ones done. You're one of the best partners I've ever had, usually I just have to do it all by myself." Kagome stated, removing the goggles and apron.

"Thank you, and the same goes for you. At my old school, everything just went wrong if anyone helped so they decided they would let me do the work." Sesshomaru was quite glad that he hadn't had to do all of this by himself though, they never would have finished in time.

"You know, you're not as bad as I thought. I kind of took you for a stuck up rich kid who always thought he was right and would never hear different." Kagome smiled, "You're actually nice."

"Thanks, I think. I'm glad I could prove you wrong." Sesshomaru privately thought this girl had nerve, no one he knew before would ever had said that, though he was sure many had felt similar, he respected her for that.

"What are you doing after school?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Ah, nothing really, I don't have any homework as of yet.

"My friends and I go swimming every Monday after school if you want to come. We trade off going to my house, Sango's, and Rin's. Sometimes we go to the lake too, now that I think about it, since it's so close to Miroku's. We actually do something everyday after school, tomorrow we will probably go to the movies, Wednesdays we jog through the trails behind the school mostly, Thursdays we play some sport or other, and Fridays we stay at someone's house. It is Miroku's turn to host, we always take turns."

"You and Sango and Rin stay at a guys house over night?"

"Yeah, we've all been friends for ever, and so have our parents. It works out pretty well. So what do you say want to come swimming with us?" Kagome asked again.

"Sure, whose house is it at today?"

"Actually, I think we're going to the lake, I believe we decided we wanted to skip the chlorine this time round."

"Alright, the lake it is. I'll don't live far from it, if you're talking about Lake Shikon. I just need to know where to meet you guys."

"Ok, you can just follow us if you want, it's easier than giving direction because we meet in so many different places."

"That'll work, and you can all change at my house since we have to get our suits."

"Great, it's a plan, we can tell everyone in gym. We all have it together." Kagome smiled brightly.

At just about that time the bell rang, loudly. "WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled. Those still in the room looked at him like he was crazy and some laughed when they realized he was asleep.

"Geeze Inuyasha, chill out." Kagome laughed again and walked out of the classroom, heading towards the French room. "Oh and your Spanish class is right across the hall from French.

"Feh." was his response, and they went on there way.

AN- Ok, once again I want to say sorry about the late update. I've gotten over my writers block and will be updating once a week. I'll try to get the next chapter up by the 20th. I wanted to keep on but I really want to get this up, so till next time keep safe and remember to review. They inspire me to type more for longer amounts of time and you'll get to read more often. Review, review, review. Thanks, your author….lol


End file.
